League of Assassins (Arrow)
History Origin The League of Assassins are a secret organization of ninjas and assassins, founded by the enigmatic Ra's al Ghul, who reveals himself only to his most trusted lieutenants. Believed by most to be a myth, the League are trained to kill their targets and vanish like ghosts; their ultimate goal is to spread their master's view of "true justice" throughout the world. Infiltrating Starling City When Rebecca Merlyn was killed in the Glades, the slums of Starling City, her husband, Malcolm eventually came into contact with the League and trained with them at Nanda Parbat, becoming one of their elite Shadow Warriors. As Malcolm harbored a considerable amount of rage to the inhabitants of the Glades, the League were able to convince him that the Glades had reached the pinnacle of corruption and needed to be destroyed, a task they called "the Undertaking." They sent Merlyn back to Starling City as an advance agent; his status as one of the city's richest businessmen put him in an ideal position to find potential allies, and root out potential threats. The names of those who needed to be co-opted or eliminated were carefully compiled on an all inclusive list. However, as the time for "the Undertaking" drew closer, many of Merlyn's would be accomplices began to waver, considering the plan too extreme. One of the biggest dissenters was Robert Queen, a longtime friend of the Merlyn family. As Queen's crisis of conscience became a problem, it was decided that he needed to be eliminated. The opportunity presented itself when Queen decided to take his yacht, the Queen's Gambit, out to sea, with his son, Oliver, and Sara Lance accompanying him. The Crucible A well-placed bomb destroyed the Queen's Gambit off the coast of China, all hands were assumed lost. Not long after, Robert's widow, Moira, became privy to the kind of men her husband was involved with. Though Moira had no real of knowledge of the League's inner workings, let alone its actual existence, she was genuinely terrified of the Shadow Warrior (actually Merlyn himself) that ensured her loyalty to the Undertaking. Unbeknownst to almost all on the mainland, Robert survived long enough to ensure that Oliver, and a copy of the List, made it to the nearby island of Lian Yu. Sara also survived, rescued by sailors on a ship owned by the League, and ended up being indoctrinated by another one of their operatives, Professor Ivo. After spending some time stranded on the island of Lian Yu, Oliver was eventually captured by Ivo's mercenaries, and would learn of Sara's survival. Sara appeared to sacrifice herself to ensure Oliver's survival. The Undertaking As the Undertaking neared its end stages, Oliver returned to Starling City and assumed the guise of a hooded vigilante who would be come to known as the Arrow. The Arrow actively targeted names on the list, an act that did not go unnoticed by the League. Merlyn donned his Shadow Warrior gear to confront the Arrow himself, effectively defeating him, but was forced to flee before he could finish him off. As the Arrow recovered and targeted more individuals on the list, the League transported the weapon that would be used to destroy the Glades, a powerful sonic device, engineered by scientist Brion Markov, which caused damage comparable to earthquake. By this time, Moira had publicly exposed what she knew of the Undertaking, but it was too late to stop it. The Arrow had his final showdown with Merlyn, while his allies destroyed one of the Markov devices. However, a second device, hidden in a more secure location, was still able to trigger, giving the League a partial victory. Post-Undertaking Several months after the destruction of the Glades and the presumed death of Merlyn, the League returns to Starling City in search of Sara, who is now operating as the vigilante Canary. They send an emissary to inform her that Ra's al Ghul wants her to return to the fold. She refuses, killing the emissary despite the warning that doing so would be an act of war. Not long after, a higher level operative, Al-Owal, arrived in Starling City, reiterating Ra's decree that Sara is to return to the League, dead or alive. After killing Al-Owal, Sara decides to take the fight to the League. Allies *Tempest Enemies *Team Arrow *Sara Lance *Quentin Lance Appearances *Arrow (Season Two) **League of Assassins Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/League_of_Assassins_(group) *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/League_of_Assassins_(Arrow) Category:Arrow Teams